In The Genes
by TomTomGirl
Summary: 24 year old Sarah O'Neill has had it rough. From being a young orphan to a teen runaway to a lost baby, she's never known what happiness truly is. But now, with a PhD under her belt and a brand new, off-world job, she's about to see just what life has in store for her. And with a handsome Major Sheppard by her side... she's in for the ride of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**-1-**

I stood to the side as I watched Rodney McKay trying to get Carson Beckett to sit in the ancient chair that the science team had been studying. I had come to know both of them over the course of working at the outpost here in Antarctica. The things that I learn from them are intriguing and some of the conversations that I have overheard when I am near them are very amusing.

Pulling myself from my thoughts, I looked to my right and saw Dr Weir coming into the room. Sending a small smile her way, I turned back to McKay and Beckett just in time to see Beckett getting out of the chair and walking away from Rodney.

"Carson. Get back here." Rodney called to Beckett's retreating figure.

"I could sit in that chair all bloody day long and nothing would happen. It's a waste of time. Excuse me, Doctor Weir. Sarah." Beckett pointed out before walking away.

"He's not even trying." Rodney stated as Dr Weir and I walked over to him.

"But he's the one who discovered the gene this technology responds to." Dr Weir pointed out as she looked at the chair.

"Yeah, well, he said he wished he never had it." Rodney announced.

"Really?" Both Dr Weir and I asked, surprised.

"I know; can you believe that?" McKay incredulously asked.

Dr Weir and I looked at each other and shared a smile before looking back at McKay.

"I can always test you a third time, McKay." I grinned, watching as an annoyed look appeared on his face.

"Oh, that's very funny."

Smiling at him, I turned back to the ancient chair in front of me.

"We've only found a handful of people who are genetically compatible with the Ancient technology and despite your heroic efforts to interface ours with theirs; we need every one of them to sit in this Chair, including Doctor Beckett." Dr. Weir explained, glancing at me a couple of times.

"What am I supposed to do? He's afraid of that thing." McKay replied.

"This Chair controls the most powerful weapons known to humankind. I'm afraid of the thing. But every time someone sits in it we learn something new about the Ancients who built this outpost. Doctor Beckett should be proud he's genetically advanced." Dr Weir breathed.

"It's not more advanced. It-it is a random characteristic, I mean even Sarah has the gene."

"This really bothers you, this whole gene thing, huh?" I amended.

"Oh, clearly I am overcome with envy." McKay sarcastically replied.

Suddenly, Daniel Jackson came running into the room.

"Ah, just the people I need to see." He said before turning around and walking back the way he came.

Dr Weir, McKay and I all looked at each other confused before Daniel came back into our view.

"Come with me." Was all he said before turning and head back the way he came again.

-[-]-

As we made our way towards the area where Daniel was working, he started explaining things to the three of us.

"We've gotten closer and closer to finding the location of the Lost City but it turns out we've been looking in the wrong place all along." He pointed out, walking over to a whiteboard on which six Stargate coordinates are drawn with the numbers 1-6 above them.

"Now, we thought we had a Stargate address - six symbols representing coordinates in space that determine the location of the planet the Ancients went to after they left Antarctica. Now, recently we determined a seventh symbol." He continued, picking up a whiteboard marker and drawing a symbol on the board to the right of the other symbols.

"The point of origin, Earth." Dr Weir stated.

Ignoring what the other three people in the room were saying, I walked up to the board focusing on the symbols that Daniel had drawn on but realised that it was incomplete.

The more I focused on the symbols it was like the last symbol just came to me out of nowhere making me have to blink at the sudden realisation.

"Then your address must be incorrect." I heard McKay say bringing me back out of my thoughts.

"No, it's not incorrect. It's incomplete." I jumped in, grabbing the whiteboard marker from Daniel and drawing another symbol between the sixth and earth symbols while also numbering the new symbols 7 and 8.

"It's an eight symbol address!" I breathed out, turning back to the others.

"Daniel's saying that what we're looking for may be further away than we ever imagined."

"But it's not out of our reach." Daniel added, smiling at me before looking back to Dr Weir and McKay.

"Atlantis!" McKay suggested.

"Atlantis, I think we can go there." Daniel finished.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr Weir, I was wondering how long before my Uncle gets here?" I asked, following Dr Weir out of the lab.

"Sarah, don't worry. I've already told him that you're here and from what he said he can't wait to see you again." Dr Weir stated, turning around to look at me.

Sighing, I gave her a small smile before making my way back towards the chair room.

It had been six years since I had last seen my Uncle Jack; I had sent him letters letting him know that I was safe and that I'm keeping up with my studies. I had left him a note when I had ran away saying that I couldn't stay with him any longer I needed to get out and live my own life instead of not really living it at all.

I smiled to myself as I remembered Jack finally taking me with him to work after living with him for two years. I had just turned sixteen and had kept bugging Jack to tell me what it was that he did for a living; I knew he was in the military but he never told me what it actually was that he did.

Walking back into the chair room I watched as McKay tried to get Beckett into the chair again.

"This device has survived for millions of years intact. It will survive you. Now sit down, close your eyes and concentrate."

Beckett sent a filthy look to the back of McKay's head but sat down anyway and closed his eyes. After concentrating for what seemed like ten minutes but was only a few seconds, Beckett opened his eyes and looked over at McKay.

"I think I feel something; it could be lunch related." Beckett mutters, making me cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Shut up and concentrate." McKay grumbled before turning back around to his tablet.

Sending McKay another filthy look, Beckett closed his eyes and concentrated again. After several seconds the lights on the back of the Chair came on and the Chair reclined. Beckett opened his eyes in a panic; meanwhile the drone that Peter Grodin was working on lit up.

Walking over to where Grodin was working, I watched with wide eyes as he snatched his hands back in panic. Suddenly, the drone shot off out of the room and into another, smashing through some equipment that exploded and sent people flying.

I watched along with Beckett, Grodin and McKay as the drone shoots around the room, smashing more of the equipment before for finally going up the elevator shaft.

"What did I do?" I heard Beckett quietly breath out, before running over to the radio to notify any inbound aircraft.

"All inbound craft, we have a rogue drone that can seek a target on its own. Land immediately and shut down your engines. This is not a drill! I repeat, we have a rogue drone that can seek a target on its own. Land immediately and shut down your engines. This is not a drill, repeat this is not a drill!" I urgently announced.

Catching sight of Elizabeth, I put the radio back down on the table before making my way over to her and following her back into the chair room.

Beckett still sitting in the chair looks up at the both of us plaintively as we walk back into the room.

"I told you I was the wrong person." He exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter now. Just do something." McKay shouted back at him.

"Guys, calm down!" I yelled at them before turning to Carson.

"Carson, concentrate on shutting that drone down before it hurts anyone!"

Beckett sat with his eyes screwed tightly shut, continued to concentrate while the others and I anxiously watched him.

Suddenly he let out a gasp as he opened his eyes.

"I think I did it."

"Major Sheppard is reporting the drone appears to have been incapacitated." Lieutenant Aiden Ford reports, running over to Doctor Weir. Weir and I sigh in relief. I hear Beckett, who is still sitting in the Chair, do the same.

"General O'Neill's helicopter is unharmed and on its way again. Seven minutes out." Aiden finished.

"Thank god." I sighed, leaning on my knees trying to calm my heart rate down.

-[-]-

I followed Elizabeth and Daniel up to meet the chopper. It touched down a few yards from the base's entry, the dead drone lying on the snow. I watched with some measure of amusement as the pilot disembarked and gave it one of the most scathing glares I'd ever seen a man give. And I was Jack O'Neill's niece. I knew scathing glares.

The man himself rounded the chopper, head bowed to avoid the still turning blades. The moment my uncle was in my sight, nothing else quite mattered. Six years was a very long time; letter and phone calls, and the occasional picture, didn't do anything to wash away the nostalgia I felt seeing him in person.

It was like I was a kid again, back when he was my whole world. Time could change many things, but not the way I looked at Uncle Jack. His eyes scanned the line of people waiting to greet him and I could actually pinpoint the moment he saw me. His stride faltered, his eyes widened, and a smile like the sun broke over his face.

"General O'Neill!" Elizabeth greeted him with a handshake. He returned it, his attention diverted momentarily by everyone else who was gathered to greet him. Procedure and rank were the important things out here; family ties were secondary. Didn't stop him from hurrying along the introductions until we were all ready to go back inside, and he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Squirt," he greeted, grinning as I rolled my eyes.

"Six years, and that's all you can say?" I asked, jokingly. "You think you'll ever stop calling me that?"

Jack pretended to think for half a second before he snorted. "Nah. You're still a damn Squirt to me... Squirt."

Despite myself, I started laughing. "Whatever you say, old man," I teased, and he pulled me into a tight hug when nobody could see. Six years melted away and I hugged him back, the moment ending far too soon for my tastes. Jack's attention was needed further in the base. I was reminded- again- that he wasn't here just to see me. He was here to inspect Antarctica, to look over our work, and to sign off on the attempt to find Atlantis.

At the thought, I began to smile. "You're gonna love this," I said, and lead the way down the hall to the labs.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the elevator had reached the floor, Daniel, Elizabeth, Uncle Jack and I started making our way towards one of the labs that Daniel has been working in; McKay joining us along the way.

"I figured the Ancients packed up their entire city and left somewhere between five and ten million years ago." Daniel started explaining as we entered the lab.

"In their ... Flying city."

"Yes." Danny and I excitedly answered, making us turn to look at each other and smile before turning back to Uncle Jack just in time to see him trying to hide a smile.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest as I stood next to Danny.

"Flying city." He answered, smirking at us making me roll my eyes at him.

"Jack, this is the race that built the Stargates. Of course they would have done everything big." I smugly answered him, poking my tongue out at him when he gave me a look.

"So why'd they leave?" He continued; ignoring me.

"Why'd they leave? Um, who knows? We know the Ancients on Earth were suffering from a plague. Uh, maybe some of them were trying to start over, seeding life in a new galaxy. Maybe that's what Ancients do. The point is, we know where they went." Danny stated.

"Pegasus."

"Yes, its-its the name of a dwarf galaxy in the local group."

"After all that time, is there any hope of actually meeting them?" McKay excitedly asked.

"Who knows, but isn't that reason enough to go?" Danny suggested.

"I've been choosing members for this expedition for months, Doctor. I'm not the one who needs convincing." Elizabeth pointed out, looking over to Uncle Jack.

"Oh, I'm convinced." Uncle Jack announced before looking at me and Danny.  
"Have fun."

"Uh, its a little more complicated than that." I quietly interrupted.

"We need the ZedP.M. to power the Gate." McKay injected.

"What?" Uncle Jack asked, confused by McKay's wording obviously.

"ZeeP.M. He's, uh, he's Canadian." Danny corrected.

I watched as Uncle Jack turned back to McKay and sympathetically tell him 'I'm sorry' making me cover my mouth with my hands to keep me from laughing out.

"The Zero Point Module, General. The, uh, Ancient power source you recovered from Proclarush Taonas and that's now powering the outpost's defences. I have since determined that it generates its enormous power from vacuum energy derived from a self-contained region of subspace time." McKay explained to my Uncle before I could tell him not to.

"That was a waste of a perfectly good explanation." I muttered quietly to myself, though I'm pretty sure I saw the corner of Daniel's mouth lift up, as Uncle turned to face Danny, Elizabeth and I.

"The answer's no."

"Jack, you know that gating to another galaxy requires an enormous amount of power." Danny injected.

"Yes, I do. Find another way."

"There is no other way." I stated.

"You think there are more of these Zed things in Atlantis?"

"Yes, and who know what else we could find? This isn't just some other civilisation we're talking about. These are the gate builders." Danny excitedly amended.

"The potential wealth of knowledge and technology, it outweighs anything we've come across since we stepped through the Stargate."

"Well, with the amount of power you'll need to make this trek, odds are it'll be one way." Uncle pointed out, looking at me when he said 'one way'.

"Yes, we know, but the benefit to humanity is far greater than the risk, General, and it is a risk every one of my expedition members is willing to take." Elizabeth replied, looking at each of us before turning back to Jack with a hopefully look on her face that I'm pretty sure was on all of our faces.

Suddenly, Beckett comes running into the lab telling us to follow him before turning back around and running off in the direction he came.

-[-]-

"Carson." I called as I followed him back into the chair room with everyone else following behind me.

The moment I stepped into the room I noticed the pilot from earlier sitting in the ancient chair, the back of the chair was now leaning right back like he was sitting in a recliner.

"Who is this?" I heard Dr Weir ask, obviously asking anyone in the room.

I watched closely as my uncle took a step up so he was now standing next to the chair.

"I thought I said not the touch anything." Jack said, looking down at the man sitting in the chair.

"I-I just sat down." The man stuttered out.

If it were any other situation I would have laughed but because we weren't very familiar with the ancient chair I knew now was not the time for laughter.

"Major, think about where we are in the solar system.

Suddenly, a three dimensional holographic map of the star system appears above all of our heads making all of us gaze up at it. Looking back down, I turned and looked at everyone. Weir was looking up at the map with a smile of what appeared to be delight, Daniel and McKay were both looking at it in amazement and the Major was looking at it with a frown on his face.

Just by the look on Dr Weir's face, I knew that we now had another person going on this expedition with us.


	4. Chapter 4

Noise was the first thing I heard when I walked out of the lift at Stargate Command. People were walking around everywhere and moving equipment into the Gateroom. I walked through the corridor with my bag on my back and wearing the Atlantis Expedition Team uniform. I walked into the Gateroom and made my way to the front before looking up at the control room and giving my Uncle a small smiling and then looking back towards the Gate.

"Colonel." I heard a familiar voice say from beside me. Looking to my right, I saw Major Sheppard standing next to me looking around the Gateroom.

"Major Sheppard." I said, making him jump a bit and look over at me.

"Sarah." Major Sheppard spoke, nodding his head at me before turning to the Stargate where Dr. Weir was walking up the ramp.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Dr. Weir asked, turning around to face everyone.

"Alright, here we go. We are about to try to make a connection. We have been unable to predict exactly how much power this is gonna take and we may only get the one chance at this, so if we are able to achieve a stable wormhole, we're not gonna risk shutting the Gate down. We'll send in the M.A.L.P robot probe, check for viability and go. Everything in one shot. Now, every one of you volunteered for this mission and you represent over a dozen countries. You are the world's best and brightest; and in light of the adventure we are about to embark on, you are also the bravest. I hope we all return one day having discovered a whole new realm for humanity to explore, but as all of you know, we may never be able to return home. I'd like to offer you all one last chance to withdraw your participation." Dr. Weir stated.

I looked around at other expedition members, seeing other people doing the same and stayed where I was. Looking back over at Dr. Weir I see her smile then look up at the control room.

"Begin the dialling sequence." Dr. Weir announced, walking off the ramp as alarms sound and the Gate begins to spin. I look over at Sheppard and see him checking his equipment as Colonel Sumner walks over to stand beside him.

"Let me make myself clear, Major ..."

 _"_ _Chevron one encoded."_ Someone from the Control Room announced.

"... You are not here by my choice." Colonel Sumner says.

"I'm sure you'll warm up to me once you get to know me, sir." Major Sheppard said, continuing to check his equipment.

"As long as you remember who's giving the orders." Colonel Sumner spoke, walking away.

 _"_ _Chevron two encoded."_ Someone from the Control Room announced again.

"That would be Doctor Weir, right?" Major Sheppard asked, making me put my hand over my mouth to keep me from laughing.

Colonel Sumner turned to stare at him as a couple of marines clipped his backpack on. Sheppard smiles at him.

 _"_ _Chevron three encoded."_

Sheppard holds his smile for a moment but Sumner just glared at him. Finally, Sheppard looks away and rolls his eyes, making it harder for me to keep myself from laughing.

"You really don't like him, do you?" I asked Sheppard quietly.

"Let's just say he doesn't like people who disobey orders." Sheppard replied.

 _"_ _Chevron four encoded."_

"Well, he's not going to like me then." I said, bluntly.

Shaking my hands, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

 _"_ _Chevron five encoded."_

 _"_ _Chevron six encoded."_

 _"_ _Chevron seven encoded."_

 _This is it!_ I thought to myself as I watched the Stargate.

 _"_ _Chevron eight is locked."_

Suddenly the Stargate kawhooshes and the once silent room erupts into applauds and whistles.

"Let's go, people. We don't know how much power we've got. Security teams one and two, you're up first. All other personnel will follow on our signal. Once on the other side, keep moving, clear the debarkation area. On my lead." Colonel Sumner announced, walking up the ramp, followed by some marines.

"Hold on, Colonel." Dr. Weir announced, walking into the Gateroom while zipping up her jacket, she picked up a backpack at the foot of the ramp, then walked up and joined Colonel Sumner.

"We go through together."

"Fair enough." Colonel Sumner spoke.

Colonel Sumner walked to the top of the ramp with a couple of other marines, raised his P-90 and aimed it forward before he walked into the wormhole. I see Dr. Weir stop at the top of the ramp and look back. Following where she's looking I see my Uncle in the control room give her a nod. I looked back at Dr. Weir just in time to see her turn and step into the wormhole.

Major Sheppard and Lieutenant Ford walked up the ramp and stop at the top and wait for instructions. I watched as Ford turned his back to the wormhole and what appeared to be a nervous look on Major Sheppard's face. I walked up to the top of the ramp and joined Lieutenant Ford and Major Sheppard, getting told to wait with the group by some other marines but I just continued walking.

"Lieutenant. Major." I said, turning around and looking at the control room as two marines walked up to me and grabbed hold of my arm.

"Miss! You need to wait with the rest of the group!" A marine said, starting to pull me back down the ramp.

"Ouch! Let me go! I don't need to do anything! LET ME GO!" I shouted, trying to pull my arm from his grip.

"Marines! Let her go she's fine." I heard Major Sheppard tell the marines.

"Sir?" The marine asked, sounding confused.

"I said let her go! That's an order!" Sheppard ordered, stepping towards me as the marines let go of my arm.

"You alright?" Sheppard asked, turning to look at me as the marines walked back down the ramp.

"Yeah, thanks." I spoke, rubbing my arm.

All of a sudden we heard General O'Neil over the microphone to the Gateroom.

 _"_ _Expedition team. Move out."_

"What's it feel like?" Major Sheppard asked Lieutenant Ford as he took a nervous breath.

"Hurts like hell, sir." Lieutenant Ford said, looking at him seriously for a moment, then grinning he hurls himself backwards into the wormhole.

"Woo-hoo!"

I looked at Major Sheppard and smiled before walking into the wormhole as well


End file.
